dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Privy Council (Ferelden)
The Privy Council of Ferelden (sometimes referred to as the Royal Cabinet) is a committee in the Kingdom of Ferelden which advises the monarchy and institutes policies at their command. Members are usually referred to as "Councilors" and are appointed to their position by the monarch; theoretically they can be dismissed at will, however in practice this might lead to undesirable political fallout. The monarch serve as the head of the council and takes note of its recommendations, but only the monarch can make the council's decisions into law. Other roles of the council include coordinating, recognizing, and bestowing individuals or entities with heraldic honors, decorations, and letters patent. The Chancellor of the Realm is the leading advisor on the council and serves as the monarch's proxy when they are not present, in which case the Chancellor chairs the meeting. If the monarch is a minor, then by default the appointed Regent will act in their place on the council. By tradition, the Privy Council possesses the power of authority and therefore represents the monarchy whenever a tort or a grievance is filed against the Crown. Likewise, the Privy Council represents the Crown should the monarch be tried in an impeachment trial. The Privy Council meets at the capital city of Denerim in the Royal Palace, in the same building as the Palace's Landsmeet chamber. Composition Members of the Privy Council are appointed and dismissed by the Kings and Queens of Ferelden, in theory as the monarchy wills. In practice, of course, appointments or dismissals may have undesired political consequences which the Crown must consider. If the Regent of an underage monarch does not already possess one of these positions, then they are included in the Privy Council as the their proxy. *'Chancellor of the Realm': chairs the Privy Council, serves as the monarch's proxy during their absences. *'Vice-Chancellor': serving as deputy to the Chancellor. *'Lord Steward': the realm's chief legal advisor, who also manages the Crown's dungeons, and supervises law enforcement. *'Royal Spymaster': the realm's chief intelligence advisor, supervising covert activities and information gathering, both at home and abroad. *'Lord Treasurer': the realm's chief treasurer and bookkeeper. *'General of the Royal Army': the realm's chief military advisor, particularly in regards to land-based warfare. *'Admiral of the Royal Fleet': the realm's chief naval officer, supervising the Royal Fleet and coordinating the realm's maritime defenses. *'Royal Confessor': the Grand Cleric assigned to act as the Chantry's representative. Like all confessor assignments, the Royal Confessor is appointed by the Divine, not the monarchy. If the Regent of an underage monarch does not already possess one of these positions, then they are included in the Privy Council as their proxy. Members Under Maric Theirin The positions and members of the Privy Council under King Maric Theirin included: *Chancellor of the Realm: **Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever and Fereldan Ambassador to Orlais *Vice-Chancellor & General of the Royal Army: **Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren *Lord Steward: **Arl Eamon Guerrin, Arl of Redcliffe *Royal Spymaster: **Arl Leonas Bryland, Arl of South Reach *Lord Treasurer: **Arl Urien Kendells, Arl of Denerim *Royal Confessor: **'Bronach', Grand Cleric of Ferelden Under Alistair Theirin The positions and members of the Privy Council under King Alistair Theirin included: *Chancellor of the Realm & General of the Royal Army: **Lord Aedan Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine (ex officio) *Lord Treasurer: **Teyrn Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever *Vice-Chancellor & Lord Steward: **Arl Eamon Guerrin, Arl of Redcliffe *Royal Spymaster: **Arl''' Leonas Bryland, Arl of South Reach *Advisor: **Arl '''Gallagher Wulff, Arl of West Hills *Royal Confessor: **'Elemena', Grand Cleric of Ferelden Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Organizations Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Fereldan royalty